


What's The Point?

by daniwritesattimes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: “What… the fuck,” TenTen stared to her screen which displayed a map, dotted where the killings had taken place.“Another one?” Kiba nearly exclaimed.“The body was found last night?” Ino crouched next to the desk.“But they’re saying the body seemed to have been there for some days leading up to its discovery,” Sakura added contemplatively.“Which means he could already be here,” Sasuke concluded.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba/Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will not have illustrations. Drawing is tiring~

“This is really starting to freak me out,” TenTen said as she closed the lid to her laptop. She then turned to lean against the back of her desk chair and look across the audience who had tuned into the latest report.

“Okay, but maybe they just pissed the guy off,” Kiba suggested.

“Or girl,” Ino chimed in, “we can’t assume when it comes to stuff like this,” the girl said, taking the seat next to TenTen.

“I don’t see the point in freaking yourselves out over this,” Sasuke spoke up from the front of the class where he swung a yard stick around. The group had decided to get together to watch the latest news after school in a science room. One of which their teacher was kind enough to lend them.

“You kids should get home,” the instructor spoke up from where he planned out next week’s lessons on his own desktop, “it’s not a good idea to be out too late.”

“Mr. Hatake,” Naruto began first, “who do you think it is?”

“Well, I’m not sure about who it is, but I hope it’s someone that’ll stay in the next school district over. The only thing keeping me from going insane is the distance,” the man said with a smile.

“Well, did you see the last report?” Sakura questioned, “it’s like he’s making his way here, but he’s leaving a trail behind him.”

At that, Kakashi spun around and began packing his materials, “all the more reason to head home,” he smiled. Though the information had been alarming, he seemed to remain rather relaxed and easy-going. Looks were deceiving, “I need to lock up, so if you don’t mind…”

+

They rode the metro train through the city having finished the school day. The ceiling’s handles dangled and swayed with each turn the train took on its rails, its people following along in motion.

Neji stared up to Shikamaru who looked out across the cart’s people. He hadn’t said much regarding the murders as of late.

“Shikamaru,” Neji spoke getting the Nara to look down to the Hyuga who sat in front of him, “are you alright?” He asked.

The Nara nodded and tightened his grip on the train’s handle. As he stood, he loomed over the Hyuga that continued to watch him, “just concerned. Whoever the guy is was last recorded too close to my parents,” he spoke quietly as he watched the city through the train’s windows.

Neji watched the concern etch itself onto the boy’s face, “how are your parents?”

Shikamaru flashed a brief smile, “protective. You know it’s driving them insane not being able to be here,” the school of which they attended was highly prestigious, one of the most highly ranked in the country. If one were to attend, they were nearly guaranteed a spot in a dream college of their choice, “they call me every night to make sure I’m still alive and not somewhere being used as chopped liver or something,” he said it through a tired smile, trying to make light of the conversation.

Neji did not share the smile. The boy lived alone. During a serial killing, it had to be hard to make it through each night alone.

+

“You can put your bag here,” Neji offered, removing the boy’s bag from his shoulder and placing it in front of his closet.

Shikamaru watched Neji as he quickly rearranged a few things to make space for two, “you didn’t have to do this you know,” the Nara said.

“The murders are happening too close to home. I could not leave you alone.”

Shikamaru nodded, “thanks,” the Nara exhaled to steady himself. He seemed to relax a bit more at that, “I need to call my parents.”

Neji nodded, “if you need anything else, I will be right here, working,” he assured before setting himself down before his desk.

Shikamaru walked towards the door, planning to make the phone call on the balcony of the apartment before pausing, “Neji?”

“Yes?” The Hyuga responded, turning to face the Nara.

“Does your dad like me?” He asked through a whisper.

Neji’s eyes wandered his wall before reconnecting with the boys’, “he…” the Hyuga hesitated, “he only wants for me to be happy.”

Shikamaru knew what it meant. He only nodded as his gaze fell to the wooden floor. He caught sight of his bare feet and the house shoes that lie abandoned by the wall. To be fair, he had yet to tell his own parents of Neji at all. A significant other was never his parents’ priority for Shikamaru. It was never a topic, and the Nara had been gone for two years of which consisted richly of his romantic awakening. They were his first years in high school after all. He opened his phone and clicked on his mother’s contact, “be right back.”

+

He shut the sliding balcony door shut behind himself after successfully avoiding Hizashi before dialing his mother’s cellular.

“Shika?” Yoshino answered.

“Hey, Mom,” the boy smiled warmly.

“Shikaku! It’s your son!” The woman called away from the receiver.

“Shikamaru?” Shikaku greeted.

“Don’t take the phone from me,” Yoshino demanded.

Shikamaru let out a single breath of amusement before the two adults were situated.

“You’re okay,” Yoshino said.

“Yeah, I’m okay. How’s the country?” Her son questioned.

“The way you left it, but your room’s a bit dustier since you’ve been gone,” the woman answered.

“Your mother keeps trying to get me to clean it, but you aren’t here so I tell her…” Shikaku started.

“What’s the point?” Shikamaru finished with a comical shrug as he looked over the city. It was grander than what he grew up in. He was used to fields, meadows, ponds, wildlife. The city was the opposite of the image including its people. They never seemed to have time, not even to be polite.

“That’s right,” his father said next.

“I never understood why you had to turn out just like your father,” Yoshino complained, “but, you’re safe, right, honey?”

“Yeah, Mom,” he stuck his hand into his pocket, “I’m safe,” the night air began to chill him, “I’m uh…” he thought about his current situation, “at a friend’s.”

“Oh, good, so you’re not alone,” the woman nearly sighed in relief.

“You made friends? Woah,” Shikaku teased.

Shikamaru shook his head with a smile before checking the time.

“Alright, well it’s bright and early tomorrow. I know you’re busy,” Yoshino said.

“Just like we are,” Shikaku added.

“This isn’t a competition. I’m gonna leave you in peace now, honey. Tell your friend thank you for taking you in. I love you,” Yoshino kissed her son through the phone.

“Do you want me to deliver that last part along with it?” Shikamaru joked.

“Might as well, because I love them for taking you in for the night,” his mother laughed.

“Goodnight, kid. I trust those grades are up as much as they can go?” Shikaku asked.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, I guess we’ll send your allowance then,” Shikaku grumbled. Still, Shikamaru knew it was a joke. Everything was a joke with his family. There was hardly a time where they were serious.

“Love you, honey,” Yoshino said.

“Love you, kid,” Shikaku chimed in.

“Love you,” their son returned before ending the call and stepping back into the warmer apartment to find Hizashi looking to him from over the kitchen table. Shikamaru tilted his head in greeting only to get nothing in return, so he continued towards Neji’s room. He felt the man’s eyes on the back of his neck up until he turned into the bedroom.

“How are they?” Neji asked from his desk.

“Fine,” Shikamaru answered before kissing the Hyuga on the cheek, “love you.”

Neji’s focus was broken. He looked to the Nara suspiciously, “are you alright?” He asked, lowering his pencil.

Shikamaru lied down against the Hyuga’s bed and shut his eyes after placing a hand underneath his now heavy head, “Yeah, just a message they told me to forward to you.”

+

“What… the fuck,” TenTen stared to her screen which displayed a map, dotted where the killings had taken place.

“Another one?” Kiba nearly exclaimed.

“The body was found last night?” Ino crouched next to the desk.

“But they’re saying the body seemed to have been there for some days leading up to its discovery,” Sakura added contemplatively.

“Which means he could already be here,” Sasuke spoke.

They each looked to the Uchiha who had rarely spoken regarding the killings.

“Don’t say that,” Sakura placed her fingers to her temples and shut her eyes to ease her mind.

“The killer could be,” he said as he spun the yard stick in his hands.

“Sasuke,” Sakura complained.

“Yeah, what’s with you?” Kiba asked, “it’s like you’re his biggest fan or something.”

“Or she,” Ino interrupted. Kiba rolled his eyes.

Sasuke shook his head as he looked to each dash in the yellow stick, “It’s weird how the killer gets past law enforcement every time. How many deaths does this make it?”

“For all we know, some could have been coincidental murders. Not all of them could be the same person,” TenTen tried to reason as she scrolled through the article.

Neji looked to Shikamaru who frowned at the screen before shutting his eyes and dropping his head, “troublesome,” he mumbled, “every time the killer claims a victim, there’s been this thing they left like a sign it was them.”

“What?” Naruto raised a brow.

“He’s right,” Sasuke continued before coming to a stop right behind TenTen who had already begun looking it up, “every time the killer claims a life, they leave behind some weird circle nearby if not in the flesh.”

“Shit,” Kiba cursed as the image was pulled up automatically. It was a sketch and there seemed to be a number of them below it in the search engine’s results.

TenTen sat back in her seat before looking to the Uchiha who seemed a bit too fascinated with it all. He caught her glance and offered an odd smile before continuing towards the front of the class, swirling the yard stick in hand. The group each eyed the back of the boy as he sat the measuring tool against the front desk, threw his bag over his shoulder, and exited the class for the afternoon.

+

“It’s weird,” Ino said as she walked through the halls next to her pink-haired friend.

Sakura rolled her eyes, “do you really think Sasuke’s the killer?” She asked sarcastically, coming to a stop and eying the group.

The girls each looked to themselves.

“TenTen? Hinata?” The asked, crossing her arms.

“Well, I think that, well if what I’ve been told is true, that maybe he, um,” she fiddled with her fingers.

“Look, we don’t think he’s a murderer, but the weird obsession with a serial killer is mental, Sakura,” TenTen spoke in place of the stammering girl.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head of the brunette’s words before spinning on her heel and parting herself from the bunch, “I wanted you guys on my side, but you’ve been doubting Sasuke since day one, I mean honestly,” she let out a hefty sigh before swinging the bathroom door open, “what’s the point?”

+

“You aren’t gonna finish that,” Kiba claimed before stealing a piece of chicken from the Nara’s soup lunch. Shikamaru simply let him.

“I don’t get why you never fight him back on that,” Naruto said, “he always takes your stuff.”

Shikamaru shrugged as he watched Neji work through the night’s assignments, “hey,” he said, lying his chin over the Hyuga’s shoulder.

“Are you not going to eat?” Neji asked as he cleared his calculator. He felt the Nara shake his head over his shoulder.

“Can you guys not flirt while we’re eating?” Kiba complained.

“Help! Help!” A girl screamed as she nearly tore the cafeteria doors down, “there’s a girl on the roof. She’s not breathing,” the girl seemed close to cardiac arrest having ran all the way from the roof. Instantly, staff stood and ran towards the entrance and through its doors, dashing to the roof to aid said girl as the messenger fell to her knees in tears.

+

“It is with a heavy heart, that I inform you of your classmate’s passing. She was a stellar student and an even better friend who never backed down from helping others and doing what was right. She had a kind heart that stood strong with an even kinder soul. She will be missed and will have a monument placed here in the school in her memory. In memory of her hard work and everlasting impact on her community. She may no longer be with us, but never will she be forgotten,” the headmaster concluded the service by lowering his head in silence as his students watched him from the risers on the windy day. They each collectively listened as the breeze folded the school’s flag in its direction and banged against the metal pole. It was silent apart from it, and made the loss weigh even heavier on those who hadn’t known the girl. She had suffered an allergic reaction to her own lunch just the previous day. By the time they reached the girl, it had been too late.

There was hardly any point in them trying at all.


	2. Chapter 2

“Just do it,” Ino whispered.

Sakura let out a breath after drying her puffy red eyes. She nodded before rounding the corner to find Sasuke staring blankly through one of the school’s windows at the top of a staircase.

“Sasuke,” Sakura began. The girls listened from behind the coverage of a corner.

Sasuke faced the small girl. His expression hardly shifted.

“We can’t be together anymore. Your fascination with these deaths, it’s not healthy,” the girl came close to crying again. Even with the incident of the girl’s allergic reaction only two days ago, the Uchiha had began to conspire that it involved the unidentified killer. Only, it had been too soon. It was too outlandish given that the school was still under the weight of grief. The grief in turn motivated her to carry through with their separation, so there she was fighting tears at being the one to propose their breakup.

Sasuke frowned, “what?”

Sakura’s eyes widened a bit at the boy’s odd tone, “we… we can’t be together anymore, Sasuke.”

Sasuke stared to the other almost emptily before looking back through the window that allowed ray after ray of white, blinding light to fill the stair well. He only stood silently, leaving the girl next to him at a loss of how to feel or react. The ravenette then began his trek down the steps, leaving the girl without a word.

Sakura furrowed her brows incapable of shutting her tearful eyes at how easily the boy seemed to have dismissed her. She listened to his steps even once he was out of view up until the sound of the stair well’s door shutting echoed through the building.

+

“Sorry about that man,” Kiba gripped Sasuke’s shoulder reassuringly. The Uchiha said nothing as he tied his shoe. He only stood and continued walking with the group of boys through town. The news of the killings had been enough to get the area to pretty much clear its streets of pedestrians, so it was rare that they had to avoid a bike or make way for others to walk past.

Kiba dismissed the boy’s silence as him still processing the breakup. Shikamaru stared to Sasuke before glancing to Neji who returned the same stare. The boy’s admiration for the killer’s strategies and his blank reaction to the breakup with a girl he had won over were each odd in their own sense.

They each boarded the bus and headed towards the residential area to finish off the night indoors since countless others were taking cover all the same. They each sat down, side by side before the bus began to move towards its next stop.

“Being out after dark gives me the creeps,” Naruto chilled as he held himself.

“No shit, idiot. There’s a killer on the loose,” Kiba scoffed as he slouched in his seat and leaned his head back against the window. He shut his eyes and pretended to fall asleep to portray his exhaustion, “I just hope they catch his ass and put him on death row. I miss going out, I mean he’s taking up all my youth years!”

“You talking about the killer?” A stranger questioned, looking to the boy.

Kiba slowly sat back up, keeping an eye on the dirty man who smiled toothlessly. He then nodded gradually, unsure of what the man would do with the information.

The man then nodded, mirroring the Inuzuka’s gestures with a faint, high pitched giggle. The giggle then doubled into laughter that erupted into hysteria.

The boys huddled closely, staring to the man who had seem to have lost his senses at the mention of something as malicious as the murderer who hadn’t even been so much as identified.

+

“Are you sure you’re fine at home by yourself?” Neji questioned.

“Someone’s gotta feed her,” Shikamaru said referring to his dog that yapped excitedly at tonight’s meal. The Nara poured it into her bowl, switching his phone to his other ear, “besides, your dad freaks me out. I think he might be the killer.”

“Nara,” he could see Neji’s face now.

Shikamaru only chuckled before sealing the bag of the dog food and placing it into the lower cabinet, “seriously, though, I don’t think he likes me.”

Neji sighed through the phone, “it is to be expected, but he is doing better with it all.”

“Really?” Shikamaru humored.

“Yes.”

“Which is why he gave me a death stare over his dinner last night?”

“He did?” Neji questioned sorrily.

“Hey, it’s okay though. Tell him I said thanks again for letting me stay.”

There was a silence of which the Nara was sure Neji was contemplating over the matter.

“It’s fine, Neji, really. I’m gonna go to sleep. Being up at night’s kinda freaky these days,” he said before locking his balcony door, “I’m locking my doors and windows like you told me, so don’t even ask,” the Nara smiled at the memory of how overprotective the Hyuga had been before they parted that afternoon.

“Good night, Nara.”

“Night, Hyuga,” Shikamaru then ended the call and made for his own room for the night. He collapsed on his bed and tossed his phone to the side. He stared to his ceiling and the beams of light that shone through the cracks of his blinds. He then cursed as he rose to shut them. He gripped the string between his thumb and pointer before spotting two figures in the night. He could not make out what was being said but it seemed like a mugging. He frowned before shutting the blinds.

+

“Another one?” Naruto questioned as he stared to his phone with Hinata under his arm.

Hinata visibly shut her eyes from the news that described every gruesome detail of the scene.

“Naruto,” Neji spoke.

“Sorry,” the Uzumaki apologized, distancing his phone from the girl’s face.

“Let me see,” Kiba demanded before taking the blond’s phone, “that’s so fucking sick,” the Inuzuka winced before handing the phone back.

“Left in the back of a building to bleed out,” TenTen read aloud.

Hinata’s shoulders shot up in terror. Neji shook his head disapprovingly after being ignored.

“This guy had one of those circles carved into him too,” the brunette informed.

Kiba stuck his tongue out, “whoever it is has got to be one sadistic fuck.”

“Shouldn’t they cancel school or something?” Ino suggested.

“You know the system doesn’t care about us. We gotta keep the cycle going,” Shikamaru said, slipping his hands into his pockets, “but then we’d just sit at home and wait for the guy to come chop us down.”

“Well, unlike you we live with people,” Ino responded.

“Oh yeah,” the Nara responded, dulling just slightly.

“Did you guys hear about that missing student?” Sakura questioned, “there’s another school with a student who started exhibiting weird behavior before disappearing. They said he would be tense and closed off.”

“Missing?” Naruto questioned, “sources?”

“The internet, dumb ass,” the girl shoved the boy from her side, “they said the guy was mute and communicated through sign language but even lately he hasn’t been trying to sign anything.”

“Sucks for him. Sounds like a potential victim,” Kiba put insensitively.

“I hope you go next,” Sakura shot back.

“Sheesh. I was just kidding,” Kiba smiled humorously. Sakura huffed.

“Don’t say that,” Shikamaru interrupted, “you never know if one of us could actually be next at the end of the day. It’s just a matter of hope at this point,” the Nara was tense at the pressure of it all.

“So, you are scared. I figured you were putting on a show for your boyfriend over here,” Kiba elbowed the Hyuga who distanced himself from the rambunctious boy.

“No, this whole thing’s a drag considering they haven’t even trailed this guy,” he looked to Ino, “or girl,” he mumbled.

“They just need to cancel school,” the Yamanaka added before catching sight of Sasuke in the distance who placed his indoor shoes in their respective slot before taking his outdoor ones from storage. The group watched him as he slid them on and ignored their presences. His eyes were cold and dismissive as he left the school’s doors and began the trip home alone.

“Question,” Kiba began, “since you guys are exes, does that mean we aren’t allowed to speak to him or…”

+

Neji laughed as Shikamaru delivered delicate kisses all along his neck. The Hyuga tossed and turned in the sheets, trying to shield his skin from the Nara’s lips that seemed determined to explore every inch.

“Shikamaru?” Neji managed.

“Hm?” The other answered, planting a kiss to the Hyuga’s nose.

Neji smiled, but it seemed slightly worry-torn, “I’m worried.”

Shikamaru paused for a second and looked to the other for just a moment before offering a reassuring smile, “don’t be,” he kissed Neji’s forehead.

“Nara, I’m scared truthfully.”

Shikamaru inhaled and removed his lips from the other’s skin, “look, if the guy shows up, I’ll…” he thought about it, “fight him until the cops show up, then I’ll toss his ass in jail, so he can live the rest of his days behind bars or something.”

“Would you kill him?” Neji asked. He slowed and stared to the Nara. The whiteness of his eyes and steadiness of his voice was sudden and captivating in a slightly alarming way.

“Kill him?”

Neji nodded.

Shikamaru searched his face and waited for the slightest movement but nothing shifted. Neji had asked what he meant to. The Nara smiled unsure of how to take it, “for you.”

Neji remained unresponsive until a smile grew across his face. He searched from one black iris to the other before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to the Nara’s lips. He then stood, leaving Shikamaru alone on the bed. The Nara watched him until Neji stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, “I should be getting home,” he said, bringing a single hand up to grip the doorframe, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

+

“Sasuke!” Sakura yelled, trying to pry the Uchiha from over Rock Lee, a student who had been coming onto the girl.

“I thought that you two were broken up,” Lee choked out.

Kiba ran and tackled Sasuke from the side, effectively knocking him off the flirtatious boy.

+

“I told you he was a psycho,” Ino said.

Sakura felt heavy as she walked through the school’s many floors. It was either the weight of her books or the weight of embarrassment.

“Here’s a thought: it’s the government trying to control the population,” Kiba suggested.

“Do you ever shut up? Not right now, Kiba,” Ino complained as she wrapped a supportive arm around the moping girl.

“I mean, I’d fight a guy if he were coming onto Hinata,” Naruto said, gripping the girl’s hand tighter.

“I fucking hate couples,” Kiba grumbled.

“You’re just mad that cat girl turned you down,” the Yamanaka countered.

“Says the single one,” the Inuzuka defended.

“I’m not the one hating couples just for being happy! Oh,” the girl perked up, “Sai, hi,” she beamed, sliding to the boy’s side.

“Hello, Ino,” he smiled, “have you all heard of the incident?” The boy faced the rest.

“Which one of the twenty-million? The missing kid? The murders? The allergic reaction? The fight?” Shikamaru deadpanned.

Sai shook his head, never losing the cheery expression, “someone jumped from the roof this morning.”

“What?!” They each exclaimed.

+

“You are not to leave this house during the evening,” Hizashi ordered.

Neji nodded before trailing into his own room and opening his laptop, opening a new tab.

“Yeah, I think pretty much everyone’s parents are shooting emails to the headmaster about excusing attendance for at least the rest of the week,” Ino said.

“Do you really think he jumped?” Kiba asked.

“Depends, how close was he to the last girl,” Shikamaru answered.

“What do you mean?” Naruto questioned next.

“I mean, he was friends with the girl that had that allergic reaction some days back. I don’t know how close they were, but they might be connected,” the Nara claimed, “unless you guys think someone shoved him off.”

“Sasuke knew them, Karin and Suigetsu. He said they wouldn’t kill themselves. To be honest, the last few days didn’t warn him of anything like that,” Sakura added.

“You’re talking to Sasuke?” TenTen frowned, “whatever. I just better not wake up to him standing over me with a knife.”

“You won’t!” Sakura walked out of the camera’s view now aggravated by the girl’s comment.

“Is it bad that I hope someone shoved the guy?” Kiba asked.

“Oh, Suigetsu?” The Nara questioned, “I mean…”

“I just don’t want it to be anything self-inflicted,” the Inuzuka spoke over the Nara.

They each went silent as they thought over it and mourned the separate memories they had of both students who were nothing more than their acquaintances.

+

School was dismissed for the rest of the week, and oddly enough, there had been no killings. There were countless other schools that shut down for the week as well. The killer could be looking for the next available victim to them just wandering at the wrong hour.

Shikamaru looked to his exhausted expression through the reflection of the kitchen knife. He then eyed the locks on the front door to make sure it was locked completely before sighing. He dropped the weapon of defense and lowered himself to the floor to pet his dog. He smiled to her and leaned his head back against the cabinets before shutting his eyes. He felt the small dog make herself comfortable in his lap where he continued to stroke her coat of curly, red fur.

Then, came a pounding on the door that drowned out the crashing of the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dude, are you okay?” Kiba questioned through the monitor.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru exhaled, forcing a nod.

“It’s just crazy that the guy that went missing, shows up at your house…” TenTen began only to trail off by her own words, “I mean I would’ve cried on the spot!”

“Wait, how’d you escape?” Naruto asked.

“I knocked him out long enough to call police,” Shikamaru explained, “the guy was fucking crazy, he had a knife and swung it around and…”

“Yeah, I saw the video. You ran out onto the balcony and the guy was trying to shred you with it,” Naruto’s eyes were wide as he relived the footage, “but that’s when the police shot him. Didn’t he fall over the rail?”

Shikamaru nodded in the camera. He seemed tired, stressed even. He held up his arm, “the bastard got me pretty deep. Neji patched it up until we could get real help.”

Said Hyuga placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, that had to be the killer, right?” Ino questioned.

The Nara widened his eyes, “well, it better have been! You can’t tell me there’s more than one of these guys in the streets,” he sighed before standing and faking against the Hyuga’s bed, “I mean he stabbed the hell out of my arm.”

“I believe he’s tired,” Neji started.

“Yeah, we understand,” TenTen said.

“We’ll see you guys,” Kiba waved.

“Get well soon,” Naruto smiled before shutting his screen off last.

Neji shut the lid to his computer before making his way towards Shikamaru who rubbed the thick bandages, “what if they he wasn’t the guy?” The Nara questioned out of the blue.

Neji sat down next to the boy and placed a hand to his shoulder, “they will catch him if they have not already,” he promised. He then caught the stern eyes of his father through the crevice of the door. Hizashi had a hard stare fixed on the Nara before he directed it towards his own son who stared right back. Hizashi then looked back to Shikamaru before disappearing from the doorway.

Now, Neji saw why Shikamaru was so quick to leave their home.

+

Everyone seemed timid if they had returned to school at all. The halls were relatively empty compared to how they had been before the killer seemed to have made it to town.

“Karin and Suigetsu,” TenTen began, “I hope they’re the last ones to go.”

“It’s weird without the others. It’s quiet,” Kiba commented, “I don’t blame the others for staying home.”

Kakashi agreed as he walked the two through the halls, “I think they should just let out for the rest of the year until we get evidence that’s not debatable.”

“Right,” TenTen agreed.

“Exactly,” the Inuzuka added before spotting Sasuke walking the halls. The Uchiha did not even glance his way, but he eyed TenTen, sending chills to her core. TenTen then turned to look at the Uchiha who did not look back.

+

Neji exited the market with bags of groceries – Hizashi had asked him to pick up the last few ingredients last minute while he was still at work – in hand. He looked from left to right to make sure there were no bike riders headed his way when he caught sight of the toothless, old man from the bus the other night. The man stared to Neji with a wide, gummy smile before lifting his hands and spreading his fingers, exposing the fingertips through his fingerless gloves. He then slowly lowered his hands before swiftly lowering his pants, flashing the Hyuga. Neji’s face contorted before the man ran from the site. Neji continued to stare where the man had been. His face grew stiff. His pulse had quickened to a point where he felt as if mass destruction would be the result if he were to act on it, so he stood still with the bags in hand.

“Ready?” Shikamaru asked, exiting the market doors before folding his wallet into his pocket. He looked to Neji who still eyed the same corner, “Neji?”

The Hyuga spun and continued down the sidewalk towards his apartment. He could not blink without seeing the image. It was there to stay.

+

“He’s what?” Kiba asked.

“Who?” Ino questioned through the mic.

“There was this old guy from a bus we all rode together. He’s dead,” Naruto informed.

“Sasuke, this is your first chance on the call, don’t fuck it up,” Kiba warned.

Sasuke shut his mouth and leaned his head against his hand as he fiddled with something off-screen.

TenTen dropped her eyes from the screen as well but she seemed more uneasy.

“Okay, well, did the crime scene have the same mark?” Shikamaru asked, seating himself next to Neji who had long forgotten about his schoolwork.

Naruto sucked his lips in and nodded slowly.

Each teen froze at that.

“That’s too close to home,” Sakura said through a shudder.

“Like hell I’m leaving the place now,” Kiba tensed, “the guy might as well be at my doorstep.”

“Sasuke?” Sakura questioned.

No answer.

“He probably muted us after someone told him to shut up,” Ino said.

“I didn’t tell him to shut up. I just told him not to fuck up,” Kiba argued.

“What a drag,” the Nara complained, “what’s the point in going crazy over it? All we should be concerned about is stocking up on food and barricading ourselves indoors.”

“Already on it,” Ino said.

“I know you are. Some of us still have parents who find the value in attending school during a massacre,” TenTen leaned back in her office chair.

“You should talk to them about that,” the blond girl suggested.

“Well, if the homeless guy’s dead, then the killer’s still out there, right?” Kiba questioned.

Shikamaru groaned, “don’t say that,” he complained before falling against the Hyuga’s mattress all over again. He then stared to the bandages around his arm.

“No, I’m serious. It can’t be a coincidence can it?” The Inuzuka continued,

“Not if the guy has the mark,” Naruto answered.

“Oh yeah,” Ino whispered as the thought resurfaced.

“The scene was marked,” Neji claimed.

“Neji, are you okay?” TenTen asked the boy who had been silent and relatively still throughout the video call.

Neji nodded.

“Then, blink, fool!” Kiba ordered.

Neji blinked once, twice, then thrice before a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It never amounted to to full-fledged smile, but it was better than the long face that the camera had been recording for minutes.

“There you go,” Kiba sat back satisfied.

“Where did Sasuke go?” Sakura asked.

“You haven’t said anything all phone call without saying the guy’s name, Sakura,” Ino pointed out.

Sakura rolled her eyes before following the Uchiha in abandoning the call.

Ino laughed, “okay, well, I’m gonna go,” she said before leaving the call herself.

Slowly, one by one, each attendee removed themselves from the call. Only Neji remained, staring to the bright screen in the darkness of his curtained room until someone else entered the call. Neji read Sasuke’s name under the blank photo that substituted Sasuke’s image. The Uchiha activated his camera and looked to Neji silently. He said nothing, so the Hyuga ended the call and turned to look to the Nara who made himself comfortable in his blanket.

He was gone. The one who had exposed himself so shamelessly the day before had perished.

+

“Well, day two in lockdown,” TenTen sighed through the computer’s speakers.

“I wish Shikamaru would stay here,” Neji said, intending to capture the Nara’s attention.

Shikamaru raised a brow to his own screen, “I gotta look after my dog and I know your dad would hate me even more if I brought her there to shack up until this thing blows over.”

“Where’s Kiba?” Naruto asked.

“I kept asking that in the group chat, but he danced around the question, so,” TenTen looked through her phone, “Neji, why is your cousin never on these calls?”

Neji crossed his arms, “all we ever talk about are the murders.”

Sakura hummed in consideration.

“Hate to say it, but she would’ve cried by now,” Naruto admitted. Not even Neji could deny the truth.

“Itachi?” Sakura questioned as she spotted the man moving around behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to call for his elder brother who approached the computer. He smiled and waved politely, “our parents told me to come home until the mystery is solved,” he explained.

“Oh, well it’s nice to see you,” the pink-haired girl returned the smile.

Sasuke barely played his frown off before shrugging his shoulders to get his brother to back away. It was no secret that the boy could become possessive.

“Seriously, where is Kiba?” Ino questioned.

“You miss him?” Naruto teased through an aggravating smile.

Ino rolled her eyes, “what is the point of these calls if we only talk about death?”

“Sorry, Ino, what would you like to talk about?” Shikamaru faked politeness as he swiveled back and forth in his office chair.

Ino deadpanned to his halfhearted grin before simply sliding from her bed and leaving her bedroom.

Neji shook his head disapprovingly.

“I didn’t do anything,” Shikamaru defended, stifling his own immature laughter. He had put the girl on the spot knowing that there was nothing else the others were interested in discussing. It was late, they were each tired and fell silent as some either browsed the web or scrolled through their phones. Suddenly, a new user appeared in the screen’s group call before it revealed Kiba Inuzuka who had been hours late to the meeting, “oh, hey,” the Nara greeted.

Kiba smiled with a chuckle.

“Where have you been?” Sasuke asked, maintaining his icy stare.

“You know. Places,” the late boy answered. The group went silent as they all stared to Kiba.

“Wait…”

“Hold on…”

“Kiba?”

“What does that mean?”

Each of their voices overlapped as they questioned the boy and laughed at the answer’s insufficiency.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Kiba calmed them, “I was just out, okay?”

“Out?” Sakura questioned.

“Uh-huh,” TenTen raised a doubtful brow, “where were you that made it impossible to answer our question. You’re even dodging it now,” she pointed out.

“Hey, I respect your space when you ask for it, now respect mine,” Kiba defended, “damn.”

TenTen scoffed as Sakura shook her head with a small smile. On cue, Ino returned with a bowl of fruit, “did I hear Kiba?”

“Oh, no,” the Inuzuka said under his breath, but the sound registered.

“Oh, no, what?” The Yamanaka asked offended.

“Nothing,” Kiba laughed it off.

Again, the group went quiet.

“So,” Ino crunched on a grape, “where were you?”

“Yeah!”

“That’s what I wanna know!”

“Would it kill you to say?”

“I would like to know.”

They each chimed in.

“Look, I can’t say, okay?” Kiba answered, “I just can’t,” his eyes fell from the screen and for the first time since they’ve known him, he grew serious, “alright?” He questioned firmly after reconnecting his hard gaze to the computer’s camera. His stare stilled the other teens on the line. For a moment, none of them moved. They each waited for the boy to crack a smile or snicker, anything of the sort, but nothing came. He only stared until he earned their agreement.

TenTen nodded.

“Okay, jeez,” Ino said.

“Alright,” Shikamaru answered.

“Someone’s got secrets,” Sakura commented.

“We will not pry,” Neji added.

Sasuke simply looked back to his phone.

“Sure,” Naruto said last, “sorry.”

With the typical group clown on edge, each of them went quiet again. It was odd to say the least.

“I’m gonna, uh…” TenTen began.

“Yeah, it’s been a long call,” Shikamaru said.

“I guess it has,” Sakura looked to the time.

“For you guys,” Kiba smiled.

“Think about that next time,” Ino said before leaving the call.

“I hope everything is fine, Kiba. Will you be on tomorrow?” Neji questioned.

Kiba shrugged. Shikamaru tilted his head at his response. Neji stared to the Inuzuka. Sasuke watched the others on screen as the rest left the call one by one. The remaining few only watched each other in silence. Kiba then let out a breath of laughter, “So?”

Shikamaru finally cracked a lazy grin, “so?”

“You guys are weird just staring at each other like that,” the Inuzuka clarified.

“You’re here too,” the Nara pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Kiba asked before leaving the call.

Shikamaru shook his head with a smile before leaving the call himself, leaving the Hyuga and Uchiha. Neji was next to hang up. Sasuke was left alone on the call as he sketched on a piece of notebook paper. He rotated the page as his pencil traced a shape that was odd in design yet circular in shape.


	4. Chapter 4

“Can you guys see?” TenTen asked as she shared her screen.

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

“Yup.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So, the red is where the branded murders were recorded. It makes like a stream all the way towards us. I mean, the red is slimmer here than where the killer once was,” the brunette continued.

“Well, he’s just getting started out here,” Naruto pointed out.

“Watch, it’ll grow,” Kiba swore.

“Hope it doesn’t,” Shikamaru leaned his head against his fist as he swayed side to side in his chair.

“Wait,” Sakura leaned towards the screen, “Shikamaru don’t your parents live out there?” The red touched the countryside. The trail took the shape of an oil spill from a ship that continued to travel. Only, the ship was an unidentified individual.

Shikamaru nodded tiredly, “my parents are fine, thank whatever’s up there.”

“That’s good,” Ino said as she scooped through her yogurt cup.

“Why are you always eating when we’re on a call?” Sakura questioned.

“Worry about his parents,” the Yamanaka dismissed.

“Are your parents still going into work?” Kiba asked.

Sasuke nodded.

“Yeah,” Naruto groaned.

“Oh, yeah,” Sakura responded.

“Yes,” Neji answered.

“Mine too,” the Inuzuka said.

“Mine are staying home,” Ino shared.

“Helps to be fucking rich,” Kiba mumbled.

“I’m not fucking rich. Their job just lets them choose to work online, so they chose to stay home with me,” the girl explained before eating her final spoonful of strawberry yogurt.

Neji jumped as he heard the apartment door open. Only, it didn’t simply open, it was kicked in.

“Neji?” TenTen questioned through widened eyes once she noticed Neji’s head spin at the same time as the loud crash. She watched the Hyuga who was frozen in his seat. Neji muted his computer and shook where he sat, waiting for whatever came next. Each teen watched Neji, yelling different things, telling him to move, asking if there was a window he could climb out of, telling him to grab scissors, but they were muted. Neji heard none of their ideas. He was only frozen in fear of whatever had seemingly caved the front door in. Much to the others’ terror, Neji’s door swung open loudly. Neji leaned back against his desk, bumping into his computer.

“Lower the lid,” the voice demanded. It was silent for some time following the command. Neji was still shocked in place, “Do it now!”

Neji spun quickly, revealing the fear in his eyes for a split second before he lowered the computer lid, removing himself from the meeting.

Shikamaru stared to the screen, mouth ajar, eyes wide open as his foot slowly fell from the chair’s seat to the floor. He stared to the screen, frozen stiff as the rest sat either shaking, with their hands over their mouths, with tears in their eyes, or away from the camera altogether. Shikamaru then stood, grabbed his jacket from the back of his seat in one swift motion, and slammed the lid of his own computer.

The rest stared in shock.

“What the fuck?” Ino breathed out.

“Is – is he going to his house?” TenTen asked having been frightened beyond comprehension.

“Should we call the police?” Sakura questioned through tears.

“Kiba just went to do it,” Naruto informed as he held his own phone to his ear.

Sasuke still stared to the screen before simply standing and heading from his room.

“Someone, give me his address,” Kiba demanded, rushing back into view.

+

Shikamaru ran down the steps of the city bus to come face to face with the sounds of sirens speeding through the streets. Their tires washed against the dampened cement that the Nara ran against, desperate to get to the apartment that had been invaded.

He ran until he found police cars grouped together in the lot of the establishment. He stood and surveyed the area as he caught his breath before continuing towards the Hyuga’s apartment. He ran up the stairs and reached Neji’s floor. Hizashi stood on the balcony speaking to officers. He wasn’t alone. Neji stood there and nodded to whatever was being discussed before he looked away to spot Shikamaru breathing heavily in the distance.

+

Shikamaru stared over the railing in a daze. He furrowed his brows, “what?” He narrowed his eyes to the Hyuga who avoided his eyes.

“He sometimes gets angry. The door wouldn’t open. I believe it might have been jammed when he tried to open it earlier, so he kicked it in,” Neji continued to explain.

Shikamaru thought about the fear in Neji’s eyes. Hizashi had been visible to Neji but not the rest of them on the other end of the line, so Neji knew that it had been his father who had crashed into the house. Still, he seemed just as afraid of the man as he would be of an actual home invader, “Neji,” the Nara said as his next words danced across his lips, making it difficult to say, “does he hurt you?”

Neji shook his head, “he would never. He is aware of his anger and is planning on getting help for it, but he has never hurt me. There were times when I was afraid, yes, but it was never harmful.”

“I think scaring a kid throughout his impressionable years is pretty damn harmful,” Shikamaru’s gaze hardened as he looked to the lot below them.

Neji lowered his head with a gentle smile, one that reminded the Nara of the boy’s cousin, “he is trying.”

+

“What the fuck?” Kiba nearly exclaimed, “that was your fucking _Dad_?!”

Neji shut his eyes of his reaction. Shikamaru took it upon himself to answer, “yeah.”

“Neji, are you okay?” TenTen asked, “can he hear us?” She whispered.

Neji shook his head, “he is asleep now. He only had a stressful day.”

“His apology was letting me spend the night,” the Nara said sarcastically as he allowed the Hyuga to lean against his shoulder.

“That’s fucking scary,” Ino said as she stared to the screen in distaste.

Neji inhaled slowly. He did not appreciate the manner in which his father was being discussed. Shikamaru knew this.

“What about you guys?” Shikamaru tried to divert the discussion, “anything new?”

“No new murders yet,” TenTen informed, “sorry to disappoint, Sasuke,” the girl apologized.

Sasuke glanced to the screen blankly before continuing his sketches that weren’t visible to the camera.

Shikamaru looked to Neji who wasn’t paying the slightest attention to the call. Neji stared to the other end of his room as he occupied the Nara’s shoulder.

“I think we’re gonna go,” Shikamaru said.

“Alright, make sure to lock the bedroom door, not that it’ll do you any good since the guy goes to town on doors,” Kiba joked before Shikamaru left the call, allowing that to be the last joke about the Hyuga’s ill-tempered father.

“Sorry,” Shikamaru apologized before setting his phone to the side.

Neji simply crawled until his reached his pillow. Shikamaru followed and pulled the blanket over them both.

“Shikamaru?”

“Yeah?” He watched Neji who focused his eyes on the Nara’s chest.

“I believe I am scared of my father.”

+

The two did not leave Neji’s room until they heard Hizashi exit the apartment. Once they did, Shikamaru rushed to the restroom.

Neji sat up in his bed and frowned to his closet before looking over his desk. He had reached a revelation that had been quieted for so long, but the more he thought over it, the more obvious it became. He was never truly bold enough to voice displeasure towards the man. He was terrified to disobey him in the slightest and became rather unsettled at the man’s stare. Hizashi’s unstable temperament was unpredictable and as a result, became something to fear. Only, the fear had been so deeply ingrained that it was only something Neji had grown used to having in the back of his mind. He never identified it as a fear. He only saw it as a respect that he had towards authority, but the feeling never came around his grandfather or uncle or any other respectable figure at that. It was only Hizashi. It was only his father. He began to wonder just how angry his father could get. He wondered what the angriest he had ever been and what became of it. He wondered if he would ever become angry enough to want to hurt anyone.

“Your soap’s nice,” Shikamaru said as he reentered the bedroom, wiping his wet hands against his shirt.

Neji rolled his eyes shut and lied back down.

“You okay?” The Nara asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yes. I only hope that he gets the help he needs soon.”

+

“Could you ever kill anyone?” A man asked on screen.

The two watched the program silently.

“Once you do, you’ll be someone entirely different. You’ll never be able to go back.”

Neji stared to it. Shikamaru looked to the Hyuga, unsure of the last time Neji had blinked. He then looked through his phone to find messages from the group chat asking where Kiba was on that day’s call again. His response just like last time was that he was busy. He was out. He never elaborated, and as a result, he would most likely skip the next meeting.

“What do you think about Sasuke?” Neji asked monotonously.

Shikamaru looked up from his phone, wondering if the Hyuga had actually spoken. He watched as Neji ran his fingers through his tangles as he watched television. The Nara thought about the question before speaking, “what do you think about Sasuke?” He returned.

Neji shut his lips into a frown before looking to his brown strands, “he has been strange lately. Distant.”

Shikamaru looked around the room as he processed the Hyuga’s wording, “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Neji responded.

“You worried?”

Neji shook his head slowly.

“Well, I think it’s kinda weird that he’s a serial killer fanatic,” Shikamaru added as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

“Do you think he could ever kill someone?”

The question differed from the previous one greatly.

Shikamaru scoffed, “you serious?” He smirked, “ _him_?”

Neji looked to the Nara who grew serious under his white gaze.

Shikamaru’s smile dropped, “I mean, no. The guy isn’t a killer,” the Nara looked back to the screen where a character dramatically cried in the rain, “he’s just weird.”

Neji kept his eyes on Shikamaru, “the boy who broke into your home.”

Shikamaru looked to his bandage at the memory, “yeah?”

“Was he trying to kill you?” Neji asked.

The Nara remembered the night as he watched the drama on the flat screen. All amusement dropped from his expression, “yeah.”

“Would you have killed him if you had no other choice?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru looked to the Hyuga. His brows knitted in confusion as Neji continued to rake his fingers through his bed head, “Neji, what the fuck?”

“Would you?”

“Are you okay?”

Neji closed his mouth, waiting for an answer.

“Maybe, I don’t know, why?” Shikamaru finally answered. The Hyuga’s questions and long blank stares were peculiar if not unsettling.

Neji looked back to the screen, “nothing.”

+

“My friend thinks I’m a serial killer,” Shikamaru said through the phone.

“Everyone knows your father’s the killer, honey,” Yoshino said as if it were comforting.

“Yoshino,” her husband grumbled, “what, is he scared of you now?”

“I don’t know. He’s been weird all day. His dad’s weird too though.”

“Maybe they’re both murderers,” Shikaku guessed.

“You guys aren’t helping.”

“Sorry, honey, you know we suck at being anywhere near serious,” his mother’s smile could be heard through her tone, “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru sighed before hearing the lock of the balcony door. He turned to find that Hizashi had locked him outside, “Hey!”

Hizashi only walked towards Neji’s room and slammed the bedroom door shut.

“What the hell?!” Shikamaru yelled as he banged on the door.

“What’s wrong?” Yoshino asked more gravely.

“His dad just locked me on the balcony,” he continued to bang on its glass, “hey!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t stay there anymore,” Shikaku said, “If I were there, I would’ve beat his ass by now.”

“Trust me, I know,” his son said before delivering a final kick to the glass that only vibrated with his hits.

“As soon as he unlocks the door, I want you to break his neck,” Shikaku said.

“No,” Yoshino interrupted, “what’s the point in that? Go for his back.”

Shikamaru squinted his eyes to find Neji walking towards the door with haste. The Nara quieted his breath as the Hyuga unlocked the door without looking the Nara in the eye. He stepped to the side to allow him in. Neji kept his eyes to the floor as Hizashi presented himself from Neji’s room.

“Get out!” Hizashi ordered with a red face.

“Oh, no, break his face right now!” Yoshino exclaimed through the phone before Shikamaru hung up. The Nara looked to neither Hyuga before walking through the apartment door and slamming the door shut behind him. He stood before the railing and stared to the city under the night. He then turned to stare to the apartment and the number by its door. He stood there as car horns, police sirens and bus exhaust echoed through the clouded, black sky. He stared until his pulse dropped. The man had taken him off-guard. Hizashi couldn’t be too safe for Neji to be around alone at all times of the day. He couldn’t.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru paced through the streets, keeping his hands in the pockets of his jacket. His mind still raced from the frightening encounter in the apartment. He thought about the rage in Hizashi’s eyes. The man had finally allowed himself to express his disliking of what his son engaged in. All three of them knew that Hizashi held more than just a grudge against the Nara, but it went unmentioned, and since it was never brought up at the table, they continued to live in silence. That was, until tonight. Shikamaru felt his heart race at the scene that was still fresh on his mind. He let out a breath that warmed the cool air as watched the traffic signal from across the street, waiting to be allowed to cross the street when he saw a familiar face rushing from a building that should have been closed. Shikamaru squinted to narrow his vision as he watched the figure jog in the night. He exhaled one last time once he identified the pedestrian. Kiba rushed down the street after emerging from somewhere of which he had no apparent business.

+

Kiba worked his debit card through the crevice of his home’s front door before easing it open and shutting it as silently as he could. He caught his mother in the corner of his eye and jumped before clasping a hand over his mouth once he realized the woman had fallen asleep watching television, presumably waiting on his arrival. She put up a good effort to catch him, but she half failed in the end. Kiba silently released the air that trapped itself in his lungs as he crept away.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he cursed through the hall of the upper floor as he rushed to the restroom. He ran the shower water and continued to curse as he slipped his hoodie from over his head. He made a mess that needed to be clean it quickly.

+

Neji sat on his bed still in shock of what had happened just that night. Only yesterday his father kicked the door in out of his ill-temper before yelling to him, telling him to shut his computer to hide his temperament from his friends. Neji did as told, but the man did not stop there. He continued to yell. He yelled to Neji telling him of everything the boy was failing at or could do better. It was uncomparable to anything Neji had seen from the man before. Hizashi’s anger was never directed towards him; it had always been someone on the outside. Because of this, Neji was unaware of how to react. He saw himself as an outsider that Hizashi only spat at only to move on later. Move on. He kept telling himself to move on and not let it drive everything he did or said, but it proved to be a difficult task, so he stayed in his room. He sat on his bed and leaned his back against the wall that bordered the right side of his bed. It was late. Hizashi hadn’t said anything further after shutting Shikamaru from his home. Neji allowed his phone to ring. He knew it was the Nara trying to see if he was okay or get a better idea of what had happened, but Neji only ignored them because he was trying to figure it out himself. He only stared to the wall of the other side of the room as he thought about his father, his guardian. He then eyed his door unsure of what to do, think, or feel. Deep down, Neji knew it wasn’t his father’s fault. He’s seen Hizashi beat himself up about his anger and what it’s caused, so the boy did not wish to cause it himself. Still, Neji couldn’t help but think about Hizashi’s words the previous day when he had broken into his own home.

“The boy’s a distraction,” when Shikamaru had helped Neji through various things.

“You think I’m sick when you’re with him,” though Neji never thought ill of his own father.

“You’ve had fun, it’s time to grow up,” there were times when Neji had to be the mature, cool-headed one of the house.

“Did you not hear me at the door? Open it next time,” no, Neji hadn’t heard the man at the door.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” There was hardly an hour when Neji wasn’t working.

Neji frowned. It wasn’t so much the words. It was more so the man’s harsh volume and tone along with his lack of self-restraint. Looking back, perhaps he had restrained himself. The man yelled until his face was red. He balled his fists but kept them at his sides. Neji couldn’t help but imagine what would have happened had the man directed them towards him as he sat in his seat, clueless as to what had spiked the aggression.

“Neji?” Hizashi called.

“Yes,” Neji answered.

“Do the dishes.”

+

Shikamaru stood over his kitchen sink as the water ran over the scallions. He stared blankly to the green vegetable as the water trickled over it. He then reached to the side only to grasp nothing. He looked to see that his typical kitchen knife was no longer there. He had forgotten that it had been confiscated for investigation. He then turned the water off and tossed the vegetable into the fridge before slamming its door, causing each glass to clink against one another within. He looked to the wall as his breath quickened. The small inconvenience had triggered the anger that he was already feeling towards Hizashi’s treatment towards Neji. He wanted to take Neji from the obviously abusive home. He wanted to save him. He wanted him here. He wanted him to answer his calls and messages. He then looked to his phone that sat silently on the counter. He made sure to keep the ringer on just in case the Hyuga did feel like contacting him some time that night. The Nara approached the device and lifted it to find a blank screen before shutting it off and looking through a window. It was late. If Neji needed help, he would have called by now. The Hyuga typically called when he needed help with errands or work. The fact only reassured Shikamaru momentarily before he realized that the same couldn’t be said for the matter. For, the issue was grander than things so trivial. There was a chance that Neji would remain quiet, and the more Shikamaru thought about Neji’s love for his father, the more he saw the Hyuga saying nothing regarding Hizashi’s mistakes even if they were harmful.

+

Sasuke’s phone rang, but he didn’t answer it. He silenced his parents’ calls and continued through the streets, hooded as he lurked. He eyed a man stumbling in the distance. He was a drunk. Sasuke looked up and down the road before jogging to the other side, concealing his presence by quieting his steps and keeping his head lowered. He listened to properly distance himself from the drunkard. The stranger sang joyfully as he hopped and swung his arms through the air before abruptly stopping and nearly tripping over his feet as he rushed into an alleyway. He stumbled halfway down the alley before placing his hand against the wall and leaning forward to belch once, twice, then finally he vomited against the leaky walkway until his breaths became pants. He stared to the puddle and spat once before wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his trench coat. His hand slid down the wall, slickened by earlier’s showers before being pierced by a blade through his upper back, puncturing his heart from behind.

Sasuke released the handle of the knife and stepped back as the man turned to face the boy in shock. The man’s eyes were wide, his mouth agape but no sound escaped it. His arm reached back to the blade as he began to stumble backwards until he slipped and fell, forcing the knife further through his chest. Sasuke stared silently to the man who only twitched on the ground as he felt the first drop of the new oncoming rainstorm. He took a single step back, then another until he spun and rushed from the alley way past something he had left behind. It was an odd circular carving in the wall of the neighboring structure.

+

“No way,” Naruto said.

Shikamaru raised a brow.

“Freaky,” Sakura commented.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Ino said.

“Wait, where is everyone?” TenTen questioned.

Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji hadn’t attended the call without letting the group know ahead of time. Now, the remaining few discussed the murder that had taken place just last night.

Kiba’s absence only annoyed the select few of them since it was typical of him to fail to communicate the most basic things. Sasuke’s absence was only odd and Neji’s was concerning.

“Shikamaru,” TenTen began, “how’s Neji.”

“Wouldn’t know. He’s not answering,” he responded through a grumble.

“I heard he kicked you out last night,” Sakura said, “what happened?”

“Who told you that?” The Nara questioned, because he knew that Neji wouldn’t text the girl before him.

“Hinata told me. I guess Neji spoke to her last night. Are you guys okay?” Sakura asked.

“Woah, really?” Naruto gave his screen his undivided attention.

“We’re fine. His dad’s a piece of work,” the Nara said, “his anger isn’t normal, neither is the way Neji’s been acting. I’ll admit that I’m worried almost as much as I’m pissed at the guy. Neji isn’t answering me. I keep telling myself that his old man wouldn’t hurt him, but I don’t know what’s going on over there.”

Ino could tell that the boy was worried. It was rare that he would be fixated on one thing for too long for as long as she’s known him, “I’m sure he’s fine. It’s his dad; what all would he do to him? He doesn’t abuse him, does he?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t even know,” her childhood friend responded before leaning his head back against the seat.

“I’m sorry,” TenTen sympathized.

Shikamaru ran his hands down his face to wipe himself of his tension.

“Look guys, at all costs just stay inside. The last case happened down the street from Sasuke’s,” TenTen continued.

“Maybe that has something to do with him not answering,” Sakura reasoned.

“Gods, maybe he just didn’t want to answer, Sakura,” Ino grew irritated with the pinkette’s apparent obsession over the Uchiha who was clearly troubled.

“I’m worried!” Sakura exclaimed before leaving the call.

“Nice one,” Shikamaru said.

“Shut up,” Ino said nonchalantly as she lied against his bed, filing her nails, knowing that Sakura knew that each of them was right regarding Sasuke. She would get over it.

“Guys, I gotta go, my parents are calling me,” TenTen said.

“See ya,” Naruto waved.

“Later,” Shikamaru saluted.

“Bye, TenTen,” Ino said last before the brunette departed.

Shikamaru inhaled deeply before releasing an extended exhale, “what a drag.”

Ino then turned to where she lied against her stomach, finally giving the screen a look of her face, “Shikamaru, I’ll try to see if I can get any more information from Hinata about Neji, okay?” The concern on her face was genuine. Even if she acted like she didn’t, the blond truly cared, “It’s just annoying when you’re mad. You don’t talk to people and you’re more sluggish.”

Shikamaru grinned as he slowly spun in his chair, “yeah, okay.”

“I mean it. Anyways, I have work to do, I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“Thanks, Ino.”

With that, the Yamanaka left the call. She rolled back onto her back and held her phone up as she typed a message to the girls of the group asking if they wanted to spend the night at her house that night. Of course, TenTen fought her over it because of current events, but Ino simply asked them to come during the day, so they could avoid being out at night. She already gave her parents’ permission and all. Besides, what’s the point in not celebrating when they were given so many off days? She then tossed her phone to the side and sighed before shutting her eyes from the pink room around her.

+

Neji stared in the bathroom mirror. His lids were heavy as he stared to the blemish. His upper arm was bruised where his father had gripped him earlier after Neji decided to stand his ground. He had defended Shikamaru’s name in an argument that they had earlier, and Hizashi, not being used to his son’s back talk, did not take too kindly to it. He grabbed Neji by the arm to secure the boy’s attention. He made sure that his son looked him in the eye and listened to his line of reasoning before he even thought of releasing Neji from the harsh grip.

Neji continued to eye the mark before gently rubbing it. He inhaled, trying to erase his frown. He was unsure of what to do. He had no idea of what to do.

+

Shikamaru continued to watch pointless videos on the internet until his phone rang. He wasted no time in pausing it and answering once he saw Neji’s name.

“Neji? What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Neji was hesitant to speak. He shut his eyes and swallowed, “yes.”

“What the fuck is wrong with your dad?”

Neji sighed, “he just needs help,” the Hyuga said as he stood from the living room couch. He looked to a small dish where his father’s car keys typically were. The dish was empty, and Hizashi was gone. Only, Neji had no idea of where he went. He was mostly glad that the man had left.

“No, you need help. Go to your uncle, Neji.”

“I cannot leave my father.”

“Yes, you can, and you should, Neji. I don’t know the guy like you, but what I saw last night was scary, and you’re living with that?”

Neji lowered the phone from his ear, trying to compose himself.

“Neji, that’s not okay,” the Nara’s voice was quieted by the distance Neji had created between his ear and the phone, “I know you know that, just leave,” the Nara said.

Neji looked to the door. It was late at night. He then neared the phone to his ear, “Nara, I…”

“Neji.”

Neji bit his tongue.

“Get out of there.”

The Hyuga thought about his father’s reaction to him wishing to live with Hiashi only because of two simple arguments. It somehow didn’t seem like good enough reasoning. Neji paced the apartment as he thought nervously. He then peered into Hizashi’s room before stepping in slowly. He peaked around as if the man were there to reprimand him. He simply stood in its center as he considered the idea, “I do not think he would be okay on his own.”

“It’s not your fucking responsibility to look after a grown man, Neji. He’s the one who’s supposed to be there for you, not the other way around.”

Neji continued to pace as he listened.

“You keep saying he’s getting help, but if anything, I’m seeing nothing but his sanity reclining. He’s mad, Neji. It’s ridiculous for you to have to stay there and fear what the guy would do or say in response to every step you take!”

Neji stopped before his father’s bathroom sink. He looked across the clean vanity as Shikamaru went on.

“If I could drive, I’d be there right now. You’d be here already, that’s how much I don’t trust your dad to always keep his head when he loses his shit. There was no reason for his face to be that red over just me being there after he came close to knocking the door off its hinges just the day before. And the way that he yelled at you on the call…”

Neji looked into his father’s trash can that sat by the toilet. His eyes rounded.

“It’s not right, Neji.”

Neji bent over and reached into the trashcan and lifted something that had caught his eye.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

The Hyuga read Hizashi’s full name on a label wrapped around a prescription bottle. Neji furrowed his brows as he looked down again to find yet another bottle lying in the bag of the trashcan, discarded next to a third.

“Neji? You still there?”

“He flushed his medication,” Neji said quietly.

Shikamaru paused, “he what?”

Neji dropped the bottle back into the trashcan upon being startled by the front door closing, “I have to go,” the Hyuga whispered in a rush.

“Wait,” but Neji didn’t. Shikamaru heard the line disconnect and sat there, stiffly in his chair as he stared to the paused video on his computer screen. Neji had to have been caught. Hizashi flushed his medication which was why his anger had been untamable. Neji must have never known that the man’s anger was unstable to this degree. The Nara lowered his phone from his ear and looked to the black screen through rounded eyes. His mouth was slightly ajar from the shock of it all. Neji wasn’t safe.


	6. Chapter 6

“And don’t you think about leaving this house again!” Tsume shouted before slamming her son’s door shut.

Kiba scowled to the door before falling against his bed. He then looked to his shirt that dried in the corner of his room. He thought about the rush he had gotten from cleaning it the previous night. It was a rushed job, but it was effective. There wasn’t a trace of evidence left.

+

“Welcome, welcome, welcome,” Ino greeted as she held the door open for each of her friends. The girls walked in and took for the stairs after greeting the girl’s parents.

They sat their bags down in the corner of the Yamanaka’s excessively pink room and all piled on the bed, toppling over the other. They each laughed at the clumsiness of the mess but relaxed at seeing one another nevertheless.

“Didn’t I tell you this was a good idea?” The blond said with a smirk.

“It was, I missed you guys,” TenTen sighed.

“I mean it’s not like one person is gonna try and take us all out at once, right?” Sakura laughed, “If anything, being together should discourage them from even breaking in.”

“Well, I don’t think the killer breaks in. The mystery guy just kinda takes out people in the streets,” TenTen said.

“I still can’t believe Karin and Suigetsu are gone, though,” Ino said as she scrolled through her phone.

“Do you think it was a suicide?” TenTen asked curiously.

“Sasuke said they weren’t suicidal. Both of them had plans and everything before they died, but then he said that they were super involved with the whole murder mystery thing,” the pink-haired girl explained, “he said they were playing detective or something. He said it was lame, but now they’re dead which means they might’ve been getting close.”

Each girl froze.

“Why didn’t you mention that?!” Ino exclaimed.

“Well, he just added that two days ago, and I forgot!”

“Forgot?!” TenTen shouted.

“To be honest, I just thought you guys would kill me if I mentioned Sasuke anymore, so I just kept quiet,” Sakura mumbled.

“Can we talk about something else?” Hinata nearly whispered.

In response, each girl rushed to comfort her. Ino held her, TenTen cupped her face, and Sakura brushed her hair behind her ear as they all apologized profusely.

+

“What?” Naruto slowly smiled at the view of each of the girls on screen who each sat together in Ino’s room.

They all smiled and laughed at his reaction.

“We should do a boys’ sleep over,” the Uzumaki pitched the idea immediately after noticing that each girl was in fact present, “what do you think, Shikamaru?”

The Nara was too preoccupied with his phone to have heard the boy. He stared to his messages from Neji.

“Shikamaru?” Naruto questioned, “hey, where ya goin’? You’re just gonna leave me with the girls? The other guys didn’t even show up.”

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I gotta go see Neji,” the Nara half explained before powering his computer off.

“Huh?” Naruto raised a brow once Shikamaru was no longer anywhere to be seen. He was now faced with a group of girls who still lied on top of one another, obviously elated by the get together. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, “well, uh, I’m gonna head to bed. You guys have fun with whatever you’re doing.”

“Bye, Naruto!”

“Bye!”

“See you.”

“Love you,” Hinata smiled softly.

Naruto giggled goofily, “love you Hinata,” he waved.

“Ew!” TenTen exclaimed right before the Uzumaki ended the call.

Naruto then stood from his seat and stretched before hearing a knock at his door. He looked to it curiously before approaching it. He turned the knob and opened it to find a hooded Saskue Uchiha facing him from the darkened hallway.

“He’s spending the night!” Naruto’s father called from his own room.

“Okay!” His son called back, keeping his eyes to the speechless Uchiha, “uh, come in,” he welcomed, stepping to the side.

+

Shikamaru rushed to Neji’s apartment after being notified so late at night regardless of what the word on the street was. One thing he noticed was that there were more officers on patrol since the numbers spiked.

He passed by the scene, cornered in by police tape. It blocked off an alleyway of which the last murder had occurred. He spotted the odd circle mark on the building’s wall and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He then picked up his pace to a jog in a rush to get there.

He passed by the school which gates were closed and have been closed for the past couple of weeks. He looked to the top of the building where Karin had passed and to the side of which Suigetsu had fallen to his death. Shikamaru rubbed his injured arm and huffed once before continuing through the crime ridden streets until Neji’s apartment building was in sight. He had to make sure he was alright.

+

“So, uh,” Naruto sat next to Sasuke who slumped against his bed, “you good?”

Sasuke only looked to him silently through widened eyes. His expression was otherwise numbing.

Naruto nervously smiled, “why are you here?” He finally asked.

Sasuke said nothing as his gaze dropped to Naruto’s chest.

+

“Mom!”

“I mean, what’s the point of going out at night when you could end up like minced meat, Kiba?!” Tsume shouted to the boy who buried his head in pillows.

“I was just out with friends, gods!”

“Give me your phone!”

“Why?!” He tossed the pillow to the side as he stared to the woman through rage-filled eyes.

“Because if you were out with your friends, then they should agree once I ask them myself!” She wrestled with the boy until she pried the cellular from the boy’s pocket.

“Mom!”

Tsume kept him pinned down as she used his finger to unlock the device before jumping off the bed and calling Sasuke.

“Mom!”

“Sh!” She hissed only to get left on voicemail before dialing Naruto.

“Mom!”

“Kiba, shut up!” He, too sent her to voicemail. She then called Shikamaru.

+

Shikamaru’s vaporized breath danced across his lips as he stood outside of the same apartment as two nights back. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He grabbed the device and ignored the call seeing that it wasn’t Neji before knocking on the boy’s apartment door.

+

“Can I have it back?”

“No, I’m calling Neji, and he better answer and tell me exactly what you told me.”

Kiba groaned in defeat.

“Neji? Oh, hi. This is Tsume, Kiba’s mother,” the woman’s tone was more polite which was all a front compared to what her son was used to receiving, “my son tells me he was out with you all last night? Is that true?” She waited as she tapped her foot, “oh, really?”

Kiba knew Neji wouldn’t lie. His luck was over.

“Okay, thanks, hun,” Tsume then ended the call before turning to face her son with a slight frown. She tilted her head, “I’m kicking your ass.”

+

“Okay, but get this. Kakashi was there over break. He was there on vacation,” Ino said once Hinata left to use to the restroom.

“Why do you know that?” TenTen asked.

“If you listened, then you’d know,” the Yamanaka said, “anyways, he was out there during the murderer’s killing spree.”

“Wait,” Sakura sat up from the floor, “he did seem nervous when we mentioned it.”

“Who wouldn’t be nervous over the mention of mass killings?” TenTen asked.

“Maybe he got nervous because he did them,” Ino joked.

“Kakashi?” TenTen considered.

+

Kakashi sighed after removing his mask having completed a long day, running up and down the streets. He tossed his mask to the side and removed his gloves before unzipping his bag.

+

“Nah,” TenTen dismissed before lying back against the bed.

+

Kakashi removed a brand-new kitchen knife from his bag and tilted his head as he rotated it in his hand. He admired his newness and sharpness. He kicked his bag to the side before taking towards the kitchen.

+

“He was just scared of the murders is all,” TenTen reasoned.

+

Kakashi tore open the box and lifted his new tool closer to himself, so he could admire his purchase all over again.

+

“What the hell were you doing out there anyways?!” Tsume held her son in a chokehold.

Kiba yelled, “get off me crazy woman!”

“Answer me, punk!”

“Fine! Fine! I snuck out to meet this girl!”

Tsume dismounted her son and stood. She crossed her arms and beckoned for the boy to continue.

“It’s the girl you didn’t like.”

“The cat girl?!”

Kiba jumped, “I like her, okay?!”

“And what’s with the wet shirt over there?” She tilted her head towards the shirt that hang damply in the corner of his room.

+

Hizashi opened his apartment door to find Shikamaru standing there in the middle of the freezing night.

+

“I got stuff on it, so I washed it!” Kiba explained, “I swear!”

“Stuff?!”

“Stuff!”

“Kiba!”

“I creamed my shirt, okay?!”

Tsume’s face twisted in disgust.

+

“Neji isn’t here,” Hizashi narrowed his eyes.

+

Kakashi ran his fingers across the spotless kitchenware.

+

“It is your friend’s hometown, you know?” TenTen pointed out.

Ino faked a laugh, “imagine Shikamaru killing people. I feel like he would be too lazy to do it.”

“So, why can I picture it so easily?” Sakura asked as chills ran through her body.

“Because, he’s so apathetic sometimes, you could call the guy a psychopath.”

“Makes more sense than Kakashi if you ask me,” TenTen said.

Ino rolled her eyes.

+

“Dude, you’re freaking me out,” Naruto admitted. He watched Sasuke who kept his focus on him, “Sasuke what is it?!”

His volume seemed to wake the Uchiha up in a sense. Sasuke’s eyes softened until tears began to well up. Naruto raised an alarmed brow and leaned back.

“What the hell?”

“I did it,” Sasuke admitted.

“Did what?” Naruto’s voice quieted.

+

Neji walked towards the front door of his uncle’s home and peeked safely through the windows before his eyes widened. He opened the door to find Shikamaru standing there shivering with a red nose, “Nara?”

“Can I come in? Kinda freezing my ass off.”

Neji pulled him in and helped him remove his coat, “I was not sure if you would actually come.”

“Yeah, well I’m here. Getting here was a real drag though, it’s damn near sub-zero out there. There are cops everywhere too. I guess they’re upping their numbers since this guy keeps giving them a run for their money.”

“I am glad they are,” Neji said as he hung the boy’s coat on the coat hanger.

+

Naruto sat stunned as the boy who visited without notification cried against him after apologizing one to many times.

“You killed him?” Naruto repeated in disbelief before smiling, “that’s crazy,” he couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“I don’t know why,” Sasuke cried.

Sasuke had done it. Sasuke had killed that man and marked the site right when the city thought that the killer’s streak had died down.

“You killed them?”

Sasuke shook his head, “only one.”

+

Kakashi joyfully cut through chicken before tossing it in the blend of spices and sauces with added vegetables that he had shredded with the knife only moments ago. He smiled cheerfully at what he found to be the best purchase in many, many years.

+

“You boys okay?” Hiashi asked, looking over the two who sat comfortably on the living room couch. They each nodded before looking back to the screen.

+

“What do you mean?” Naruto breathed out.

“I killed him, but not the others,” Sasuke shook his head as his tears ran.

“The others…”

+

Sakura opened her eyes to the bright pink room and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth before surveying the room where a girl lied unconscious in each corner. He then looked through the windows towards the sunlight that stung her eyes. She shielded her vision before swaying to a stand and stepping over the girls as she headed towards the restroom.

+

Kakashi snored against the table where he had fallen asleep before his dish.

+

“Morning,” Shikamaru spoke softly as Neji’s eyes fluttered open.

The Hyuga smiled briefly before thinking about what all he left at home. Shikamaru knew this.

“I’m glad you left,” the Nara said, “it’s better that you’re away from him.”

Neji looked Shikamaru in the eyes before looking to the boy’s chest with a faint nod. Shikamaru smiled gently before holding the Hyuga closer to himself, never to allow anyone else to bring harm to the other.

+

Naruto stared to Sasuke who slept next to him. The Uzumaki was weary of having the Uchiha as close as he was. He then faced the ceiling wondering if what the other had said was true.

+

“Hizashi? Hiashi tells me that he was planning on taking custody of your son. Look at what being off your meds does. I mean, what's the point in flushing them when you can't even keep your own son under your roof?” The man’s father called as he approached the apartment door. He found it slightly ajar. He then looked to the frame to find some damage from Hizashi’s kick to the surface only days prior. He scrutinized it before continuing, “Hizashi? ” He walked in to find that the apartment was a mess. Picture frames hanged crooked, glass was shattered against the floor and water had been spilled. His eyes widened to what his eyes drifted across next. He found feet sticking out from behind the kitchen counter and rounded it slowly and steadily. He stumbled at the rest of the sight before falling back against the floor. His breath caught in his chest before he could make a sound.

Hizashi laid, slain against the floor. His shirt bloodied by countless stab wounds. His mouth was filled to the brim with countless pills paired with lifeless eyes. Finally, the elder yelled. He yelled loudly at the display before scrambling to his feet and running through the apartment and past a marking on the side of the refrigerator. It was of marker this time. It was an odd circle with wavy lines within it, left by whoever had left Hizashi to rot within his own apartment.

+

Shikamaru stared to Neji as the Hyuga continued to rest. Neji was safe just like so many others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oop🤭”  
> “What she said?👂🏾🤚🏾”  
> “Queen😌”
> 
> Allow me to explain. Yes, the culprit was Shikamaru. He killed them folks! The boy that stabbed Shikamaru on the arm was actually one of his victims. The boy, mute, knocked on his door for help after running away (as told in the story). However, he was unlucky to come across Shikamaru’s apartment before anyone else’s. Shikamaru answered the door and invited the mute boy inside only to turn against him and hold him hostage. After a while of frightening the boy, Shikamaru handed the boy his kitchen knife and freed him after calling the cops. By the time Shikamaru and the victim were caught on camera running outside of the apartment, it looks as if the mute boy were trying to murder Shikamaru when really the boy was only fighting for his life. Unfortunately, because he was mute, he couldn’t explain much before being shot and ultimately killed. Shikamaru got away with taking advantage of not only the boy’s story, but his disability as well. He did it in order to give people peace of mind long enough for people to think the serial killer was laid to rest. It would provide him a break of any potential suspicion anyone would have collected over time had he not framed someone in the mean time. Regardless of this, he went straight back to killing and eliminated Neji’s father for the sake of Neji’s safety which, through Shikamaru’s eyes, could have only been ensured if the man were no longer a factor I his life. ❤️
> 
> As for Sasuke, he was a classic case of a kid who was brainwashed by a simple fascination until he couldn’t separate it from reality. For example, some dangerous videos may have warnings telling many not to try it at home because these cases are very real. Some may be fascinated by something they see on screen and replicate it whether it be consciously or not. It was by this same effect that Sasuke list himself long enough to kill someone off in much of the same fashion as the famed serial killer that he had idolized without being much aware. ❤️
> 
> Onto Kakashi. Kakashi really was just on vacation on the country side at the same time that Shikamaru was having after for all. Kakashi has nothing to do with the murders and in the end was depicted as using a new knife for the sole purpose of making a meal. Nothing more. ❤️
> 
> Kiba, Kiba, Kiba... Remember when Ino teased Kiba because of his crush not liking him back? Really, Kiba was never single in the story. Behind the scenes (or chapters) he was truly seeing a girl in quiet. She, the cat fanatic, only wanted to keep their arrangement a secret, causing Kiba to sneak out and miss their many video conferences. Many of these meetings with his secret girlfriend however did end in creaming the gems of shirts or spotting pants. He had to rush to clean the ‘evidence’. ❤️
> 
> Suigetsu and Karin were both investigating the matter much earlier than when the killer (Shikamaru) was in town, so once he got there and proximity became an issue, Shikamaru had to deal with it by placing an allergen in Karin’s food. She died, but before Shikamaru could think to kill Suigetsu, fell from the roof. Shikamaru did not tamper in the factors leading up to Suigetsu’s death unless it was over Karin. ❤️
> 
> Last but not least, neither of Shikamaru’s parents were really killers. They just joke. A lot. However, nor do they know of their son’s ‘pastime’. ❤️


End file.
